baltofandomcom-20200222-history
Kodi
Kodi (Kodiak) is the son of Balto, and Jenna and is brother to Yukon ,Nunivat, Aleu, Dingo and Saba. He plays a major part in Balto III: Wings of Change where he has a job as a local mail-dog. Kodi also had a cameo in Wolf Quest as one of the puppies that is adopted. His name may be in reference to the Kodiak Islands, off the coast of Alaska. Unlike Aleu, he and all of the other pups have no knowledge of their wolf ancestry. Appearance Unlike his sister, Kodi mainly takes after his mother. His fur is rusty red with a sandy underbelly. He has a strip of fur on his muzzle that is more distinct in the animation. Personality Kodi has appeared to display a similar personality to Balto. Kodi has a strong sense of duty and responsibility, but also has his faults (such as allowing Balto to attempt a rescue mission into the Alaskan frontier alone for the sake of keeping his job). He remains fiercely loyal to his friends. Going to such heights such as forsaking his family's wishes to keep them content. He is also laid-back and cool-headed. He has a strong drive and passion for sled racing and wishes to push himself to the limits due to events in his childhood, where he was physically the weakest of the entire litter (obviously the runt of the litter). Shares a strong bond with his father due again to his childhood experiences and is extremely proud to be his son. He's one of the glass is always half full type. Biography Kodiak was born to Balto and Jenna within the same litter as his sister's Aleu. It is unknown where he resides in the order of age but many fans consider him to be the youngest of the group. As a pup, Kodi was always ready to engage in activities with his brothers and sisters, but found himself unable to keep up with running activities. Although this left Kodi dismayed, never believing himself capable, this allowed him to build a closer relationship with his father Balto, who would run with his son constantly until the day he would finally outrun him. Sometime between the events of Wolf Quest and Balto III: Wings of Change even before, Kodi attained a very high interest in the local mail team, specifically in becoming lead dog. Most likely due to his father's past with sled dog racing. Sometime during that period he attained a position on the mail team and displayed superb skills with his job. During the events of Wings of Change, Kodi displayed a wide variety of traits that showed how easily swayed he was by his friends. Such as valuing their position on the team and overall welfare over that of a human being's life. This trait colliding roughly with both his parents. Later on his true personality revealed itself when he chose to pursue and aid his father in rescuing the pilot Duke, over the initial wishes of his comrades. Kodi's future remains unknown, but it can be said that he continues with his mail duties and remains close to his parents, sibilings and friends in Nome. Kodi's Gallery: Saba with her father, sister, and brothers.jpg|Kodi with his dad, brothers, and sisters|link=Kodi Balto, Jenna, and there new born puppies.jpg|New born Kodi with his dad, mom, brothers, and sisters|link=Kodi puppy Kodi and Aleu.jpg|Puppy Kodi, and Aleu|link=Kodi Kodi with his brothers and sisters.jpg|Kodi with his brothers and sisters|link=Kodi Kodi and his team.jpg|Kodi and his team|link=Kodi Balto 002.png Category:Huskies Category:Males Category:Wolf-Dogs Category:Brave Heroes Category:Characters in Balto 3